pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Boran
Pat Boran (born 1963) is an Irish poet and book editor and publisher. Life Boran was born in Portlaoise, co. Laoise."A Short History of Dublin", The Irish Times Weekend, June 17, 2000. (subscription) Boran has lived in Dublin for a number of years. He is the publisher of Dedalus Press,Smyth, Michael. "Writing to the Occasion", Irish Times, April 12, 2008. (subscription) which specialises in contemporary poetry from Ireland, and international poetry in English-language translation. Until 2007 he was Programme Director of the annual Dublin Writers Festival.Walsh, Caroline. "Opportunity knocks twice in the arts", Irish Times, July 22, 2006. He is the presenter of "The Poetry Programme", a weekly half-hour poetry programme on RTÉ Radio 1. (The archive for the programme features his interviews with poets such as Tess Gallagher, Tony Curtis, John Haynes, Gerry Murphy and Jane Hirshfield.) Writing His poetry publications include The Unwound Clock (1990), History and Promise (1991), Familiar Things (1993), The Shape of Water (1996), As the Hand, the Glove (2001) and The Next Life (2012). His New and Selected Poems (2005), with an Introduction by the late Dennis O'Driscoll, was first published by Salt Publishing UK and was reissued in 2007 by Dedalus Press. Volumes of his selected poems have appeared in Italian, Hungarian and Macedonian. His writers' handbook, The Portable Creative Writing Workshop (2005), was reissued in an expanded and revised edition by New Island while his A Short History of Dublin (2000) is published by Mercier Press. His most recent poetry publication is Waveforms: Bull Island haiku (2015), a haiku sequence or rensaku that explores the interplay of flora, fauna and human activity on Dublin Bay's Bull Island. The book also features the author's own photographs. Recognition Boran won the Patrick Kavanagh Poetry Award in 1989 and in 2008 received the Lawrence O'Shaughnessy Award for Irish Poetry from the University of St. Thomas, St. Paul, MN. In 2007 Boran was elected to the membership of Aosdána, the Irish affiliation of artists and writers.Falvey, Deirdre. "Artists who work across genres included", Irish Times, December 18, 2007. (subscription) Publications Poetry *''The Unwound Clock''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 1990. *''History and Promise: Poems from Laoise''. Portlaoise, Co. Laoise : International University Press, 1990. *''Undr''. Dublin: Grogan's Castle Lounge, 1992. *''Familiar Things''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 1993. *''The Shape of Water''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 1996. *''As the Hand, the Glove''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2001. *''New and Selected Poems''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2005; Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2007. *''Still Life with Carrots''. St. Paul, MN: University of St. Thomas, Center for Irish Studies, 2008. *''The Next Life''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2012. *''Waveforms: Bull Island haiku''. Dublin: Dublin, Ireland : Orange Crate Books, 2015. Short fiction *''Strange Bedfellows''. Bridge Mills, Co. Galway: Salmon, 1991. Non-fiction *''The Portable Creative Writing Workshop''. Cliffs of Moher, Co. Clare, Ireland: Salmon, 1999; Dublin: New Island, 2005; Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2013. *''A Short History of Dublin''. Cork: Mercier Press, 2000. *''The Invisible Prison: Scenes from an Irish childhood''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2009. Juvenile *''All the Way from China''. Dublin: Poolbeg, 1998. Edited *''Wingspan: A Dedalus sampler''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2006. *''Flowing Still: Irish poets on Irish poetry''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2008. *''The Bee-Loud Glade: A living anthology of Irish poetry'' (book & CD). Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2011. *''Shine On: New Irish writing''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2011. *''Airborne: Poetry from Ireland'' (iBook). Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2012.Airborne: Poetry from Ireland anthology on iBooks, Poetry Matters, May 29, 2012, Dedalus Press. Web, Jan. 18, 2017. *''If Ever You Go: A map of Dublin in poetry and song'' (edited with Gerard Smyth). Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Pat Boran, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 18, 2017. See also *List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *Pat Boran (Ireland, 1963) at Poetry International (8 poems} ;Books *Pat Boran at Amazon ;Audio / video *Pat Boran at YouTube ;About *Pat Boran at Aosdána *Pat Boran Official website. Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Irish poets Category:People from Portlaoise Category:People from County Laois Category:Aosdána members Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Irish editors Category:Poets